Gabriella Winters
Name: Gabriella Winters -Age: 18 -Mother: Styx -Father: Raymond Winters -Adoptive parents: Romeo Ramierez and Dave Ramierez-Kutler -Adoptive Siblings: Julian Ramierez, Hannah Ramierez and Jamie-Isabelle Ramierez -Siblings: Whitney Winters, Kiara-Phoebe Winters and Lance Winters -Personality: In a sense, Gabriella has four personalities; one for her, and three for her siblings. She can range from happy and likes to joke around, being stubborn and unsocial, being shy and quiet, and finally, being loud and confident. -Backstory: No-one could believe it. Who could? A family of five were wiped out, only the youngest child left living. Many speculated on who's fault the fire was. Some said it was the father's fault, intending to kill his four children, others believe it was one of the four infants, who not knowlingly knocked over an ash tray, causing their house to burn till nothing remained...others simply say it was the way of the worl; nobody could stop it, not even if they wanted to. Every trace of the family was lost to the flames. Not a single piece was salvaged. Those in charge of investigating what had happened couldn't rely on the small child; due to her changing personalities constantly. So, where did the family come from? Raymond Winters had a non changing life; he gamed, rarely did what he needed to do, and spent every weekend getting drunk. One night, he decided to take a break from drinking, and went to the cinema instead. There, he met a tall, beautiful woman, who introduced herself as Madam Cecilia Gordorns. The two spoke and clicked right away. Raymond fell deep in love with Cecilia, and promised her everything he could give her. After about 5 months, Cecilia -or Styx- announced she was pregnant with four children. Three girls, and a single boy. Raymond was overjoyed, and couldn't wait to be a father with Styx. When she left, he was heartbroken, he excluded himself from the rest of the world, and in a way, cried his pain away. It wasn't until one knock at the door that Raymond deemed himself broken. Answering the door, Styx stood there, smiling brightly, as she handed him their four children, leaving again. Raymond doted on all of his children, naming them Whitney, Kiara-Phoebe, Gabriella and Lance. He pulled himself together and got a job from home. The family's life was normal, until only two years later when their house caught alight. During it, Raymond was killed due to burns, and Whitney, Kiara-Phoebo and Lance were killed due to inhaling smoke. Gabriella was the only one who managed to survive. She was placed then in a children's home. In the underworld, three infant spirits appeared, ready to be judged. Styx went and pleaded to Hades and Melinoe, asking them to give them a second chance at life. Hades dismissed it, saying that the children should go to the Asphodel Fields. Melinoe pulled Styx aside, and told her that she would give her three children a second chance at life. Styx agreed, wanting to at least see her children grow up, due to her hardly ever having kids. Melinoe combined the three infants' spirits together, before sending the new 'mash' to be with Gabriella. Melinoe explained that the three siblings would be inside their younger sister's body, living. The effects would be that Gabriella would have a mix of personalities, that can snap at any time, but her own personality would mostly be in control. In return, Styx was told to bare a child who'd become Melinoe's hand maiden, or tell her daughter Nike, to give a child of Melinoe an extra chance of becoming victorious. In time, a particular daughter of Melinoe became the known champion athlete of her state. Back in the Children's Home, Gabriella never spoke, not even when case studiers asked and asked about what happened to her. By then she was 6, and had been living in England for 4 years. Zeus, knowing that monsters would later become a big part of her life as she'd be attacked, and still being grateful for Styx allying with him, put Gabriella under a small charm, where monster attacks would come at a later age for her. Growing up, nobody wanted to foster or adopt Gabriella due to her changing personalities. She often called each personality her respective sibling's name, as she knew what had happened. Having all of her deceased siblings inside of her, jogged her memory, and she often saw parts of their lives. One spring day in about August when Gabriella was 13, a gay couple walked in and said that they'd heard about her, and wanted to have a go in fostering her. Little did anyone know that the two men were both Music nymphs, who only intended of adopting demigods. When they were introduced, Gabriella instantly took a liking to the two men, Julian and Dave. They took her back to their house in Bristol, and soon they adopted her. In Bristol, Gabriella settled in with her new family, enjoying life to the full. As she grew older, her sibling's spirits began to take over her more, for example, she'd be speaking to someone, or introducing herself, and she'd say "Hi. My name's Gabriella, Whitney, Kiara-Phoebe and Lance." This to her fathers indicated that she and her siblings were working together. Category:Character Ideas Category:Demigods Category:BC Category:Character Ideas Category:Demigods Category:BC